The Will of Fire
by Xeno Gotenks
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the complete story of Hashirama Senju ranging from his birth to death? Venture into this AU where his entire life's journey is explored from the ground up. After all, the tale of the very first hokage and inheritor of Asura Ootsutsuki's chakra is bound to be enthralling.


**Chapter 1 - Complications**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved besides my very own OC's. Everything else rightfully belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

 _In the world of shinobi, nearly a thousand years has passed when the gift of "chakra" was bequeathed to mankind. For the vast majority of this time, various wars broke out that left many either dead or bitter at how their lives turned out. The teachings of Ninshu, the philosophy created by the Sage of the Six Paths has long died out in favor of ninjutsu, the weaponize version created by his own son, Indra Ootsutsuki. But times are about to change for the entire world since the stars above the heavens have managed to be aligned perfectly to mark a new age. A better age! An age that will shift the worlds direction in a more positive light. But to see the light for all of mankind to witness, a child blessed by the gods themselves must eradicate the dark clouds hovering above everyone's heads. But whether this child manages to achieve this feat will be a tale of epic proportions that few can rival with their own tales._

 _This is the story of_ _ **Hashirama Senju**_ _, the fated First Hokage and founder of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!_

* * *

 _Land of Fire (October 22nd)_

For untold decades this country has been marked with horrific violence thanks to issues with border expansion and rivalries with various ninja clans. Innocents ranging from children, women, and non-shinobi civilians have been killed left and right from the carnage that was happening in this beautiful land. The Fire Daimyo, the highest leader, was responsible for the political disparity among his country for his unrivaled greed in wanting to make his country the strongest and richest. To make his ambition realized, he constantly hired many clans dwelling in his borders to accomplish his goals, with him frequently employing the Senju Clan, the strongest and largest of them all. Led by Butsuma Senju, they have yet to lose a fight thanks to their incredible might and unparalleled tactics. But they always struggle against the Uchiha Clan, a fellow Land of Fire clan that is always hired by neighboring countries to combat against the Senju. Because of their many spats over the years, both clans hated each other with a passion and relished the chance to kill each other when the opportunity presents itself.

Unfortunately another chance for battle will take place since the Fire Daimyo has created a plan to take down the land of wind's main forces, who was a frequent employer of the Uchiha Clan.

Several miles away from the Fire Daimyo's residence, a huge clan that rests near a big stream was relaxing in the calm forest they dwell in. Many tents were set up with only a few houses being visible, with only the strongest members and leaders living in the latter dwellings. This was the current operating base of the Senju Clan, and many clansmen were doing their own thing during this rare downtime. Some were hunting, gathering, or cooking food for their families. Others were telling stories or reminiscing about their past. But sadly many more were nursing their own injuries with some mourning the loss of their loved ones. Only a week has passed when they managed to defeat the Uchiha

Clan in the border between the land of fire and wind, but the damage was quite extensive despite coming out on top.

Butsuma Senju, the leader and strongest member of his clan, was inside of his home and nursing a swollen hand he received from a uchiha members fire style jutsu. He had his hand inside of a pot of water filled with various medicinal herbs and ointments to ease the pain, which will hopefully get it back into fighting shape. He needed it to perform his jutsu or use his sword. Without either, he knew he would be a dead man in his next battle. But luckily for him, his hand was feeling better with each passing day.

While caring for his hand on a lone desk and chair near the fireplace, his wife, Masako Senju, came in from the front door with more herbs in her hand. Butsuma noticed her approaching, and motioned her to come in.

"Here are some more Lavender I have mashed for you. It should help with the pain honey."

"Thank you. Set it over here."

After placing the bowl of herbs on the desk, Butsuma took in the sight of his wife in full. She was wearing a kimono that was a mixture of various colors and patterns. She had tanned skin and shoulder length silvery white hair that she wore in a bun. Her eyes were very dark, and even appeared to be red underneath certain light frames. She was about 5 foot and 6 inches tall, and had a athletic build to her that was achieved from years of fighting on the front lines. But the most impressive thing about Masako was her extensive belly that marks her being eight months pregnant. Thanks to her pregnancy, she has been unable to fight, and has fueled Butsuma to fight harder than ever to protect his growing immediate family. He will be damned if he lost both her and his first but unborn child to some damn bastard, especially from the uchihas.

"Masako, how everything has been going with the pregnancy today?"

"Everything is fine, though junior has been kicking me lately. And trust me, it does not tickle hehe."

Butsuma allowed a smile to grace his hardened features and placed his head next to her stomach. To his surprise he could feel some motion from within her, which made his smile broaden. Masako gently put her hands around her husband's head and enjoyed this rare moment of affection tremendously. Nowadays Butsuma was so busy with managing the clan and fighting that any time between them was abysmal at best. Deep down in her heart, she prayed that this moment will never end, but knew that all good things must come to an end eventually, which made her sad at the reality of her love life. But alas, the clan's responsibilities come first above even her own interests.

Upon withdrawing his head from his wife's stomach, he was about to say something intimate before hearing a knock on the door. With the moment ruined, Butsuma signed before getting up to see who it was with Masako staying at the spot her husband left her at. After opening the door, Butsuma was confronted by three fellow senju members who were wearing formal clothing.

"Lord Butsuma, we just got word from a messenger bird that the Fire Daimyo wishes to seek your audience immediately. He has a plan that will put down the wind daimyo and wants us to be the men to accomplish it."

'Go figure with these damn daimyo. We are still recuperating from out last fight and already the daimyo wants us to fight in his wars again. But we do need the money...'

"Alright I will go to his palace in twenty minutes. Allow me to get mobilized, but in the meantime I want five fellow members of my clan to escort with me just in case. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir" screamed all three men in unison before using the teleportation jutsu to leave and spread the message.

"Are you sure it is wise to move about in your current condition Butsuma?"

Butsuma turned around to look at his worried wife. After closing the door, he wiped his forehead before venturing inside of their shared room.

"I have no choice Masako. As the head of this clan, it is my duty to address all issues pertaining to our shared heritage. Plus we need the money, or else I fear we will become broke in the upcoming month or two thanks to our growing clan numbers."

"I understand what you mean" said Masako while moving in the bedroom's entrance that Butsuma was changing outfits in. "But can you have someone else go in your stead instead? In this day and age, I fear there might be some ninja lying in wait to take down the leader of the strongest clan since he is not at full strength."

After slipping on his iconic maroon battle armor over his torso, Butsuma looked at his wife from a nearby mirror through the reflection.

"I will be fine. If any fool tries to attack me, they will be dead before they could even blink. Plus I will have five fine soldiers at my side, so I will arrive and make it back in one piece." Butsuma was finished getting dressed, and finalized his dressing by putting on a white headband over his forehead that was emblazoned with the senju logo. He then put on his sword and tanto, nicknamed 'Shallow Tip' and 'Cap Carver' on his back and shoulder respectively while wrapping his injured right hand in bandages. He was ready to be moved out, though Masako was anything but enthusiastic about his departure.

"Just be careful though. I do not want to lose you just like my own brother and parents, okay?"

"I promise."

Now at the door step from his bedroom, Butsuma gently kissed his wife on the lips before exiting out of the house. And just like that, Masako was alone yet again in her house.

After walking for ten minutes and passing by various clansmen who were busy doing their own thing in the afternoon, Butsuma was at the edge of the camp site and was greeted by five powerful shinobi he has fought alongside with. Four of them were similar to each other, though they were not related in terms of immediate family. All were males and wore similar armor to Butsuma, with swords either on their hips or backs. The last member was a scarred female who was known for her prowess in combat. Despite being near her forties, her skills were matched by a few and became a known uchiha killer, which was heightened when she lost her only son to a member a few years back.

"We are ready to move out sir whenever you are."

"Great and I am extremely glad to see you all here, especially you Keijin. How is your family holding?"

"They are doing good sir, especially my daughter who is starting to learn to master her own chakra" said the senju man who was the only speaking member so far out of the platoon.

"Excellent news indeed. And how everything going so far Takayuki, Kengo, Yumiko, and Ena?"

"Good sir" exclaimed everyone simultaneously, though Ena barely muttered her words since she was quite down on her luck lately. Butsuma noticed this, but paid it no mind in favor of the upcoming mission that was looming over his head.

"Excellent. Well then, it is time for us to head on out over to the Daimyo's kingdom. But remember, it will take us a few hours to arrive so remain vigilant on your surroundings at all times. We might be ambushed along the way, so remain on guard. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now lets move out."

All six senju warriors then began to sprint out of the camp to move into the forest with disciplined finesse. Butsuma was at the front with Ena and Keijin at his sides. Both Kengo and Yumiko were behind him in case some enemies attacked from the rear. After leaping off some trees at a coordinated fashion, their home base slowly became further and further away as the senju camp continued to do their own thing. But several yards away from the location the platoon just passed over, three dark hooded figure emerged from their hiding spot and glanced at the strongest members venturing towards the Daimyo's home. All according to plan!

The leader of the hooded figures lifted off his hood to reveal his features to the world. A mass of long black hair reaching to his mid-back was shown in the sunlight with iconic sharingan eyes occupying his eye sockets. It was the leader of the uchiha clan, Tajima, who has managed to attain hold of information the Daimyo released to the Senju thanks to superb espionage via his legendary eyes. With the Senju's main base now weaker thanks to Butsuma and the strongest members being gone, it was the perfect time to raid the base in the name of vengeance. Their last battle a week ago resulted in numerous uchiha members being killed or injured severely, and payment must be delivered in full. Tajima looked at his two hooded and masked clan members to give his final verdict in the plan.

"Operation 'Destroy The Senju Clan' will be employed within four hours from now. I will see to it that the senju are wiped off from the map and our clan will reign supreme in this world of ours. Is that understood men?"

"Affirmative" muttered the two clansmen since they can finally exact their vengeance on their most hated enemy. They could not wait for their moment of glory.

"Good, now let's return back to our raid base to get ready for our destiny."

Thus both Tajima and his two confidants used their stealth maneuvering skills to leave the area to return back to their headquarters, with their plans to crush the senju waiting to be realized.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I hope everyone has enjoyed this little prologue to my very first Naruto AU, **The Will of Fire**. This story has been swimming in my head for like two years now, and always wanted to expand the backstory of Hashirama while keeping his story as close to canon as possible. Arguably his story is the closest to Naruto himself, and cannot wait to make his story continue on where canon has left in the air. How did Hashirama achieve wood style? When did he attain Sage Mode? When did he die exactly? I will do my best to answer these over the course of this story, along with many others.

Also Butsuma is much younger at this point, so he will not act exactly like he did during his canon debut. He is still fundamentally hard, but somewhat softer due to some elements being in place. I hope these antics will not deter you from this story lol. XD


End file.
